Broken Love
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: Three years have passed since Jim killed his father, while his mother rules the kingdom as the new Queen. But Eris seems to have trouble keeping her goddess form, turning back into her human form, Sarah. Meanwhile, Melody has trained for three years and has set out to avenge her family. An unlikely alliance will happen to gain power and revenge. Sequel to Broken Loyalties.
1. Prologue

I use characters from Hunchback of Notre Dame, Little Mermaid II: Return from the sea (both owned by Disney), and Quest for Camelot (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment). Song Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self owned by P!nk. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue

_ "Mommy!" A little girl screamed before arms wrapped around her and took her into a flash of white light. Opening her eyes, the little girl looked where she was taken. A forest filled with tall oak tress circled around a small hut sitting by a clear flowing river. "You alright?" The little girl looked up into emerald eyes and all she could was cry. The little started bawling her eyes out and the emerald-eye woman tighten her hold on the girl, comforting her._

A young woman was watching the memory before her. It was of her when she first arrived at the safe haven. Moving from the memory, the young woman's pale smooth hand trailed along behind her, touching other memories, shimmering at her touch.

She stops at one; it's her as a thirteen year old, sitting by herself in a nook of a tree. She steps into the memory and approaches her younger self, wishing to speak to her…

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

She kneels before her younger self, stroking her hair.

_You're angry, I know this_

_The world couldn't care less_

_You're lonely, I feel this_

_And you wish you were the best_

The memory shifts into the girl training with the raven haired Seeress.

_No teachers or guidance_

_And you always walk alone_

Shifting again, the memory shows the girl in her bedroom, crying.

_You're crying at night when_

_Nobody else is home_

The young woman sits by her and puts an arm around her.

_Come over here and let hold your hand_

_And hug you darling_

_I promise it won't always feel this bad_

_There are so many things _

_I want to say to you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_You little heartbroken _

_Thirteen year old me_

The crying girl disappears, showing up in a tree, laughing but has sad eyes.

_You're laughing, but you're hiding_

_God, I that trick too well_

_You forget that I've been you_

_And now I'm just the shell_

The young woman looks up at herself, smiling sadly, wishing her childhood was innocent again.

_I promise, I love you_

_And everything would work out fine_

_Don't try to grow up yet_

_Oh just give it some time_

The girl is in her bed, curled tight in a ball, having a fit full dream.

_The pain you feel is real_

_You're not asleep, but it's a nightmare_

_But you can wake up anytime_

Sweat trails down her face as the girl trains hard, her anger fueling her.

_Oh don't lose your passion_

_Or the fighter that's inside of you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_The pissed off complicated_

_Thirteen year old me_

_Conversation with my thirteen year old self_

_Conversations with my thirteen year old self_

Walking away from her younger self, the woman looks back at her.

_I wish you well_

_Little girl_

_I wish you well_

_Until we meet again_

_My little thirteen year old me_

The Seeress opens the door to the find the young woman she's been caring for, step out one of her memories. Sighing, the Seeress approaches her. "You know it's unwise to have your memories floating about; an enemy might snatch one away and learn of your secrets." "I know Esmeralda; you don't need to tell me. Besides, seeing my memories like this, I can see how I once was." The young woman waved her hand and all her memories floated back into her mind. She clenches her hand. "Before my family was taken from me and I had to go into hiding."

Esmeralda looked at the young woman before her, her long red brown hair tied with a golden cloth, her amber eyes filled with sadness. Esmeralda stepped forward. "Milady Melody, seeing you've completed your new look, what new name shall accompany you." Cold hard eyes looked at her. "Kayley."


	2. Chapter One

I use characters from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, _Prince of Egypt_ (both owned by Dreamworks), and _Treasure Planet_ (owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Jim woke up, his body feeling heavy and drained. His eyes wonder around a plain room, thinking what happened to him. Then he remembered his bastard father's words, saying he used his mother just for sex. He remembered his rage boiling over and his body changing into a more powerful form. He remembered slicing his throat, spilling his blood for his mother to drink. Then black, nothing but black.

Sitting up quickly, looked straight into dark brown eyes framed with wavy ash brown hair. Jim blinked for a moment then smiled as the girl he thinks he's starting to love, tackles him to the bed, hugging him.

Laughing, Miriam sat up and smiled at Jim. "You slept a long time Jim." "And how long is a long time?" "Five days." Jim's jaw dropped. "Five… Five days?! Why did you let me sleep that long?!" Miriam only laughed at his angry outburst. "Because you idiot, you taking on your god form took a lot of energy from you or did you forget that in your little coma?" "I knew that, it's just I'm usually out for an hour or so." Miriam nodded. "Ah. Well perhaps taking down your father took more energy than you thought."

A bell started ringing and Miriam scrambled of the bed. "Now that you're awake, you can go to your mother's coronation." Jim blinked. "Her what?" Miriam rolled her eyes. "Coronation. She's being crowned Queen soon!" Jim then quickly got out of bed and dressed in a nice shirt and pants for his mother's coronation.

Seeing his mother upon the throne being crowned, Jim swelled with pride; she fitted the part of being Queen. Her black hair waving on its own, her body fitting perfectly with the stone throne, her deep red eyes piercing her subjects, and her smooth skin radiant. It was the perfect picture; a goddess ruling the mortals.

* * *

Eris sat on her throne looking interested but deep inside; she was bored out of her mind. She's been ruling for three years, bringing power and wealth to the land with the occasional chaos and mischief. The peasant before her was reporting raids upon his village from a neighboring kingdom. She gave the promise to the peasant of sending her son and his wife to deal with the problem; her reason being that she'll get a few quiet nights from their loud love making. She sent the peasant away and as soon as they left, her whole body shivered and shook. Swirls of dark mist surround her. Opening her now light blue eyes, Sarah frowned upon herself. _Why can't I keep my goddess form?_ Ever since she drank Sinbad's blood, Sarah would transform into her sexy goddess form, Eris, but only for a few hours. This problem made it difficult to see audiences and go to parties. No one but her son, his wife, and Tzipporah has seen her human form; the kingdom thought she was only a powerful goddess not to cross with, which she was, but no one would take her seriously if they see her transform into a weaker form.

Sighing, Sarah stands up and stretches, walking slowly to her room. As she reaches her chambers, she slumps on the bed, tired from a full day of meeting mortals. Knowing the familiar aura that entered the room, Sarah didn't even bother to move to speak. "Tzipporah, what the hell are you doing here?" Tzipporah chuckled. "Milady, I have always been by your side since Sinbad's fall and yet you still ask that question." Sarah scowled. "I mean why are you here in my chambers bugging me?" "I found a way for you to keep your goddess form." Sarah opened her eyes and sat straight up, looking at Tzipporah. "You found for me to be forever in my true form?" Tzipporah nodded. "Yes, but I rather we discuss it later. Your son is coming." Sarah nodded.

Tzipporah stepped aside for Jim to enter. He bows to his mother. "Mother, any problems for Miriam and I to deal with?" "Yes. The village on the west border is having raiding problems. Take care of that." "As you wish." Jim bowed again and left the room.

Closing the door and locking it, Tzipporah turned her attention to Sarah. "He's became a fine young man." Sarah nodded. "Yes, he has. But I do see a bit of his late father in him." "Do you love your son?" Sarah blinked. "What?" "Do you love your son?" "Truthfully, no. I only played that role for his sake; I only needed him to overpower his father." Tzipporah smiled. "That's good." "Good?" "Yes. For you see, the only for you to return to your former glory is to kill your son."


	3. Chapter Two

I use characters from _Quest for Camelot_ (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainmen), _Prince of Egypt_ (owned by Dreamworks), _Treasure Planet_, and _Black Cauldron_ (both owned by Disney). Song _Lover Her_ by Seether. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Kayley walked through the gates of the town, Marlko. It was a rundown place; the streets filled with beggars and hookers. But it was also a place to find helping hands if paid enough. Spotting a tavern, she went in and found it half filled with travelers, bandits, and hookers. Kayley took an empty seat in the corner and sat down, her amber eyes watching for any potential candidates.

Her eyes spot a small staging area lit with torches and a young man sitting on a stool, plucking some sort of instrument with twelve strings. His red-brown hair slightly covered his sad dark-brown eyes. With the strange instrument tuned, he began to sing in a sad voice.

_I met a girl who hated the world_

_She used her body to sell her soul_

_Every time they'd break her and pay_

_Tear out her heart and leave her in pain_

_I never found out how she survived _

_All the sadness she kept inside_

_I never found out how she could lie_

_With a smile on her face_

_And the scratches she'd hide_

_Down on her knees, She wept on the floor_

_This hopeless life she wanted no more_

_Dead in her mind and cold to the bone_

_She opened her eyes and saw she was alone_

_She never found out how much I tried_

_All of the sadness she kept made me blind_

_She never found out how much I cried_

_The rope so tight on the night that she died_

_You could love her if you paid_

_You could have her every day_

_You could lover if you prayed_

_You could have her every way_

_I never found out how she survived_

_A life lived in lies is a life of denial_

_I never found out how she could lie_

_With a smile on her face and the darkness inside_

A few coins were tossed towards the boy and as he picked them up, Kayley walked over to him. The land she was in spoke a different tongue, Kroknal, than the land she was born in, so it was a surprise to her that this boy knew her birth tongue.

"Where did you learn Sha'lalin?" She spoke in her birth tongue. The boy looked up at her in shock and stuttered, "U-um… _Nok keïl. Bûrln miyk; Sijd ëuikk öjis jyàk kijkl._"The boy pointed towards a back room. Kayley nodded and followed him to the back room and up some stairs. Reaching what seemed to be the very top, the boy opened the wooden door and motioned for Kayley to follow.

Looking around, Kayley saw it wasn't much; a simple bed in the corner, a small dresser with a wash basin, and a small closet, where she sees the boy put his instrument. The moved towards his bed and sat. Sighing, the boy stated to speak broken Sha'lalin. "W-what… wan-t…" "_Äjk tugl ükjn sjäk Ôhokl Rkolk_." The boy blinked at her and spoke again in his tongue. "_I wasn't aware that the Sha'lar talked the Sacred Tongue_." "_They don't. And the Kroknain don't talk Sha'lalin, so how did you come to know it?_" The boy shrugged. "_A young girl lived here once; she was from Sha'la. She taught some words, mostly in songs_." "_And the song you sang, she taught you?_" The boy shook his head. "_No, I made the song. I used her tongue so no one can understand me_." Kayley gave him a curious look. "_And why is that, I wonder?_" "_It just is. Now, why did you approach me?_" "_To see if you can help me_." "_Help you? With what?_" Kayley leaned against the wall. "_I need to hunt down someone and I heard the best bounty hunters reside here_." "_You've come to the right place._" Kayley looks at him suspiciously. "_Who are you?_" "_I'm Taran and I'm the best bounty hunter you'll find._"

* * *

Sarah looked at Tzipporah. "What?" "To get your full powers back, you're going to have to kill your son." "But, why? He's still useful." "Be as that may, half of your power is in him." Sarah stared at her. "Half… he has _half_ my powers?!" Tzipporah nodded. "It's why there's not much demi-gods, the immortal parent loses half their powers to their off spring." Sarah thought for a moment. "I see… Then I'll dispose of him when his usefulness is used up." Tzipporah sighed. "You don't get it. You have to kill him before his wife produces a child." "Why does that matter?" "Because, if you don't, with each new child born, you'll lose your powers little by little until there's nothing left, you'll be weaker than a human." Sarah stared at her. "That's why he has to die… Before my powers are gone…"

* * *

Slicing of the last head of the raiders, Miriam landed with perfect balance. Looking to her right, she sees Jim in his sexy god form; his deep red eyes boring into her dark brown ones, his dark ponytail hair flow freeing, and his skin perfect and smooth. Walking seductively, Miriam lightly strokes her husband's arm. "You look very sexy in god form you know." Jim's deep voice chuckled. "Do you prefer me in this form?" "Right now, yes. I have been neglected this whole trip." Miriam purred. Jim grinned sexily. "I shall fix that." And he kissed planted his lips on hers, pushing her on her back for post-victory sex. As they climaxed, little did they know, Jim's seed was planted – and the danger that is soon to come.

* * *

Translations

_Nok keïl. Bûrln miyk; Sijd ëuikk öjis jyàk kijkl. - Not here. Follow me; too many eyes and ears.  
_

_Äjk tugl ükjn sjäk Ôhokl Rkolk_. - _I can talk the_ _Sacred Tongue._


	4. Chapter Three

I use characters from _Quest for Camelot_ (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment),_ Black Caldron_ (owned by Disney), _Sinbad: Legend of the Seas_, and _Prince of Egypt_ (owned by Dreamworks). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

"Are you certain that your half-brother is in Sha'la,_ Ôkäjk_-Kayley?" Kayley jumped a little, still not used to Taran speaking Sha'lalin fluently. "Yes, I'm certain,_ Ômkäjk_-Taran_._"

Kayley and Taran were walking in the pine forest, following the path that led to Sha'la, for two days; neither talked much, unless it was of importance. Taran chuckled. Kayley glared at him. "What's so funny?" Though, she has a good idea what it is. "You're all jumpy that I talk Sha'lalin with ease." "I don't deny that, but why kept it to yourself till yesterday?" Taran shrugged. "Have no use for it when it's not needed. Everything has its purpose when the time comes, till then, it's kept hidden away. Now why do you need my skill since you know your half-brother is in Sha'la?" "As you explained to me, some things can have more than one purpose. You are more than a bounty hunter." Taran blinked at her. "I am, but how did you know?" "I have my secrets." "As do we all. So what I am to do?" "You are to use your other skill to sneak into the castle." Taran stopped walking. "… You're planning to sneak into the _Êyrt Haëka_?" Kayley stopped walking and stared at him. "Castle… of the Goddess?" Taran nodded. "Yes. Three years ago she came to power with her son. People don't know what happened, but rumors have spread that she killed the late _Skölk_ and _Syöki_ to gain power and rule the kingdom." Kayley's fists were balled up, her rage shaking her body. Taran continued. "But, there's also a rumor that their daughter, the _Sraök_, escaped." Kayley snapped her head towards Taran. "Really." Taran nodded. "It's of course all rumors, but one can't be too certain." "That's true enough. Let's go _Ômkäjk_-Taran." Kayley started walking, absorbing the new information. Taran smiled and followed her. "_Üt_, _Ôkäjk_-Melody-_Sraök_." He whispered.

* * *

Night has fallen and Taran started on the fire while Kayley layout the bedrolls. The smell of burning wood and crackling fire brought memories of camping for Kayley. Sighing, knowing what she had as a child was gone, Kayley sat down and watched Taran skewer the rabbits he caught. Sitting opposite of Kayley, Taran pulled his instrument from his pack. "It's a strange instrument you have." "_Roìujh_. In this tongue it's called the guitar; in the _Ôhokl Rlokl_, it's called _Huräkm_. "_Huräkm_… play a song." "And what song do you wish to hear _Ôkäjk_-Kayley?" "A Kroknain song." "_Ëho ìujh olûk_."

Taran tuned his Huräkm and strummed it. Happy with the humming chords, he began playing. Sweet notes filled the night air as Kayley listened; haunting and beautiful. Kayley closed her eyes, letting the plucked strings fill her ears. Then a low, soft hum reached her. Focusing on it, she realized it was Tarab's voice, singin quietly. Using her powers, she enhanced her hearing.

_Íyikl Êherk_

_Ìujh uknik ojiëk sjäk riknô_

_Atiu ojiëk Ôhokl Bë_

_Mëhk sië isk Ünku_

_Ìujh áhukl âmë sië sjäk mûrj_

_Eröh nilu sië ïkom sjäk koltë_

Taran came to a stop, the last notes ringing in the air. Kayley gave him a curious look. "That was haunting... So the angel is cursed forever?" Taran nodded. "_Üt_. Many years ago, a man lay dying. For the angels above, they carry the souls of the dead and are watching the next to die. This angel has been watching this man for a month, waiting for him to die. But in that time, she took pity on him and when he died, she gave him the _mhiâmë_. It is the law of _Ôhokl Bë_ that no angel can give life to the dead or they will be cursed and exiled from _Ôhokl Bë_." "Where do the exiled angels go?" "_Keïl_. They are forever to roam on this earth, never to return home." Kayley looked at the sky. "So, there could be angels among us?" "_Üt_. Watching us forever."

* * *

Tzipporah sighed. Eris was floating around the castle, planning the last two days on how to kill her son without him suspecting her. His wife most likely had to be killed too, since she could possibly be carrying his child now.

Bored out of her mind, Tzipporah went out to the gardens and lay among the sweet smelling lilies. Content with the quiet of nature, she closed her eyes when she heard some bushes rustled. Knowing who it is, Tzipporah stayed where she is, calling out. "I know you're here." A cloaked figure appeared before her. "Tzipporah," The voice soft and low, "Did you tell Eris?" "Yes, I told her about half of her powers reside in her son. Now she's plotting to kill her son and his wife." Tzipporah could hear the cloaked laugh. "Excellent! Everything is moving into place." "Tell me, what do you plan to do?" "You'll see in time. Meanwhile, the lost princess is coming here." Tzipporah sat straight up. "She's coming here?!" "Yes and you are to help her and Eris form an alliance." Tzipporah blinked. "Um… you know that girl is seeking revenge and that she's also the offspring of Eris' ex-lover? Why would they form an alliance?" "Because, they need each other to reach their goals for my plan to succeed; make sure that happens Tzipporah." Tzipporah sighed and stood up and bowed to the cloaked figure. "Very well, angel. Anything else?" The angel shook their head. "Not for now. Contact me when the princess arrives." And a flash of light, the cloaked angel was gone. Moving towards the castle, Tzipporah thought how she was going to from an alliance between Eris and the girl and wondering what the angel was planning.

* * *

Translations

_Ôkäjk_-Kayley - _Higher than I_-Kayley

_Ômkäjk_-Taran - _Lower than I_-Taran

_Êyrt Haëka - Castle of the Goddess  
_

_Skölk - King  
_

_Syöki - Queen  
_

_Sraök -Princess  
_

_Üt - Yes_

_Ôkäjk_-Melody-_Sraök - Higher than I-_Melody_-Princess  
_

_Roìujh - Thank you_

_Ôhokl Rlokl - Sacred Tongue_

_Huräkm - Guitar_

_Ëho ìujh olûk - As you wish_

_Mhiâmë - Breath of life_

_Keïl - Here_

Song

_Íyikl Êherk - Beautiful Angel  
_

_Ìujh uknik ojiëk sjäk riknô - You came from the sky  
_

_Atiu ojiëk Ôhokl Bë - Exiled from Sacred Realm  
_

_Mëhk sië isk Ünku -Forbidden to change Fate  
_

_Ìujh áhukl âmë sië sjäk mûrj - You give life to the dead  
_

_Eröh nilu sië ïkom sjäk koltë - Forever now to burden the curse  
_


	5. Chapter Four

I use characters from_ Prince of Egypt_, _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (owned by Dreamworks), _Treasure Planet_, and _The Black Caldron_ (owned by Disney) I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Jim didn't know what to feel. A week ago, Miriam was feeling ill in the mornings. After the fourth dawn of her throwing up, he took her to see a medicine woman. When the woman came out, she proudly said that his wife is with child. Jim stared at her, her words sinking in. Then a smile crept across his face. He was going to be a father! Then his smile faded. He was going to be a father. He didn't know anything about being a father, let alone about babies and raising them. He was feeling both excited and worried. Excited about having his own family; worried that he wouldn't be the best father.

He didn't notice that Miriam joined him until he felt arms around him and a warm body pressed against his back. "You really must be in thought for me to sneak up in you." She muttered against his back. Jim laced his arms and hands with hers. "I was. Miriam… I'm happy you're with child… but I'm also worried…" "About what?" "What if… what if I'm not a good father?" Miriam smiled and turned him around. "Jim, you'll be a _great_ father. There's no need to worry. Now let's get home and tell Mother about her grandchild." Jim smiled and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Sarah clenched her fingers, drawing blood from her palms. Jim's wife, Miriam, is pregnant. Having seen them in her magic water, Sarah angrily swatted the image away. The couple was a few weeks away from the castle; she acted now, she can be done with them in a few hours. Drawing her breath, Sarah concentrated on her body. Swirling mist surrounded her and with seconds, she was in her goddess form. But as she started to move, she felt pain her chest and she crumpled on the ground, back in her human form.

The door banged open as Tzipporah rushed to her side. "Eris! Are you alright?!" Sarah bared her teeth. "No! That damn boy's wife is with child! And it's becoming more fucking difficult to transform!" "It is to be expected. The unborn child is drawing powers from you, making you weaker." "Tzipporah, go find them now and kill them!" Tzipporah shook her head. "I cannot. Even though I still have my powers, Jim is stronger than I; I will not face him." "Then what use are you to me!" Sarah snarled. "I'm plenty useful to you. All you have to do to is wait a few days; help will present itself." "What help?" Tzipporah gave her a small smile. "In due time, my Queen, in due time."

* * *

Taran was staring at the dying fire; he and Kayley were a few days away from _Êyrt Haëka__. _Turning his head towards the starry night, Taran saw a shooting star fly across the night sky. _Please, bring back my sister__. _

A soft voice was flowing on the evening breeze, sweet and low. Taran stood up and followed the bodiless voice to a pond that was basked in moonlight. The pool of light shimmered, revealing a cloaked figure. "_Hello Taran, we meet again." _Taran kneeled before figure._ "Angel." "Taran, I need you to plant the idea of alliance in the princess' head." "An alliance? With whom?" "With the Goddess Queen." _Taran gasped._ "With the Goddess Queen? But why?" _The angel laughed._ "You dare question my orders?" _The angel waved their hand and Taran's vision blurred for a moment before they focused on a flowered meadow. His ears heard a sweet voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Looking around, he saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting on a hill. She was making a flower crown when she lifted her head at a younger version of Taran, running to her._ "Eilonwy!_" Taran yelled and launched himself at his sister. Eilonwy laughed. "_Taran! You little rascal! What have you been up to?_" "_Fishing! Father and I got a _BIG_ one!_" Taran spread his arms wide, showing how big the fish was. Eilonwy laughed. "_Oh my, Taran. That _is_ a big fish. And as a reward, I name you Prince Taran!_" She placed the flower crown on Taran's head; he beamed at her. "_Thank you Eilonwy!_" And the siblings hugged each other.

A tear shed slid down Taran's face as he watched the scene before him unfold. "_Don't you want her back?_" Taran turned his head to the cloaked angel. The angel looked at him; its violet eyes the only feature showing. "_Don't you want your big sister laughing with you again? Alive and well?_" Taran turned back to scene, his sister all happy and smiling and full of life, before the hard times hit. Taran nodded. "_I do want her back…_" "_Then you do as I say without question or your sister will forever be the dead whore._" The angel snapped their fingers and the happy siblings disappeared, the scene going back to the moonlight pond. Taran look at the angel, but it was gone already. Turning his head to the night sky, another star flew across. _Don't worry Eilonwy… Soon you'll be alive again and we'll have the good days back._

* * *

Translation

_Êyrt Haëka - Castle of the Goddess  
_

AN - Whenever people are talking with italics (ex. "_Hi, I'm the author of this story_") they are speaking in the _Ôhokl Rkolk _(Sacred Tongue) :)


	6. Chapter Five

I use characters from _Pocahontas_, _Treasure Planet_, _The Black Caldron_, _The Little Mermaid_, _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_ (all four owned by Disney), _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, _Prince of Egypt_ (both owned by Dreamworks), and _Quest for Camelot_ (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Sarah was standing by a window, hidden by a red velvet curtain, watching Tzipporah talking to a strange cloaked figure. She noticed this particular figure was showing up fragrantly after she noticed Tzipporah kept disappearing into the garden a few days ago. They would talk for a few moments before the figure would disappear into the thin air then which Tzipporah would return to her side. Sarah and Tzipporah had started with their old flame again, which of course made Tzipporah happy, but Sarah had doubts about her easily giving herself to her and it seeing this figure appear more than once has made Sarah's suspicious even more.

Needing to know what Tzipporah was up to, Sarah calmly waited for her on the bed. The door opened and closed as Tzipporah stepped in for their usual alone time together, smiling. "Hello Eris dear." Sarah responded bluntly, "Hi." Tzipporah was startled with her tone and walked to her, gently grabbing her hand. "Eris love? What's wrong?" "Why are you always going to the garden?" "To enjoy the flowers and trees and the calm that comes with gardens." Sarah glared at her. "Or is it to see someone else?" Tzipporah blinked. Sarah ripped her hand away. "I saw you in the garden with someone else. What are you planning? To stop my plans of becoming a goddess again? To let my bastard son live?!" Tzipporah opened her mouth to speak but Sarah roughly pushed her away and jumped off the bed. "What do you want Tzipporah?! I thought it was my love, but I guess that's not it! You only want my po-!" "E-excuse me, my Queen?" Sarah stopped yelling and turned her fiery glare at the butler, Wiggins. "And what do you want Wiggins?" She said in a dangerous, low voice. "U-u-um, th-there are two p-pe-people wanting an audi-dience with you, m-my Queen." Wiggins stuttered and flinched but didn't dare run from the room. Sarah glared at Tzipporah. "I'll deal with _you_ later. Wiggins! Show me these two!" Wiggins nodded and quickly left the room, followed by Sarah. Tzipporah waited a few seconds before following the Queen and her butler out.

* * *

_It's been so long… _Kayley was looking around the grand entrance while she and Taran waited for the skinny butler to return. Large stairs led up to the higher levels and private rooms. Looking to her left, Kayley saw the doors leading to the ball room. Walking over and opening a door, Kayley looked around the empty room. _This was the last place I felt happy… The last place I was Melody, Princess of Sha'la… _Before her eyes, the memories of her twelfth birthday came to life.

_Melody was waiting behind the curtain; waiting to be announced by her father. Melody was happy, she had anything her heart desired and what her heart desired more was to find a good, strong prince to help her rule her kingdom by her side and today was the she got to choose. _

_Hearing her father's voice announce her, Melody stepped through the curtain and stood at the top of the grand stairs above all the guests and held her head high and proud. Ariel, her handmaid was not too far behind her, always at the ready to do her bidding. Melody smiled and gracefully walked down the stairs, looking at each suitor, when a blond boy around her age approached her as she reached the bottom._

"_Hello Princess Melody, I'm Prince Neilk" The boy bowed before her. Knowing his accent is of Kroknain, Melody smiled and curtsied as she replied, "_Cövik Ôväjk-Neilk-Snöka_." Neilk looked up at her surprised and then smiled. "I see you've learned the _Ôhokl Rkolk_. Not many know it." Melody smiled. "Well, if I am to be queen someday, I need to learn all that I can and that includes languages from other lands." Neilk smiled back. "You'll be a wise _Syöki_." He held out his hand. "_Yäkto kër jasko_?" Melody smiled. "_Üt_." Melody placed her hand in his and Neilk gently pulled her close and began dancing with her. They were in their own world; nothing could break through. Melody kept staring into Neilk's blue eyes and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. Neilk smiled at her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "What do you think of _Lövkö_?" Melody looked at him. "What are you proposing?" "Seeing how tonight is the night for you to choose a suitor, I thought I be the first to ask your hand." "To be engaged to a Kroknain? That does sound enlightening." Melody playfully answered. Neilk smirked. "How about it? Want to me as your _Skölk_ and rule beside you?" Melody smiled. "Yes Prince Neilk, I want you as my king ruling beside me." _

_The night ended with both young heirs at the top of the grand stairs, announcing their engagement and the set date they'll be wed. The crowd cheered and clapped for the future Queen and King of Sha'la; Melody was happy, she had a future husband, a kingdom that she'll soon rule, and people who adore her and Neilk. Yes, everything was going her way; nothing can go wrong._

_But of course it did, _Melody thought as she watched the happy memory fade. It was a couple weeks after her birthday that everything went wrong; her parents murdered, her future destroyed, her whole world plunged into darkness; darkness she learned to use as a weapon.

"_Ìujh Ekylk_?" Kayley was startled by Taran's low voice; she's forgotten that he was there. Closing the ballroom door, Kayley stiffly walked passed Taran "_Üt_. And it would be better that you speak in this tongue now." Taran followed her. "_Ìujh nây yêlvrï_." Kayley sighed and sat down on one of the many waiting chairs. "Taran… I don't care what we discussed; I want her dead." Kayley looked straight into his eyes. "I want her to suffer as I did." Taran nodded. "I understand. _But Kayley, she may not been the one. For all you and I know, she could have easily took over the throne, with her being a goddess, after the one who killed your parents. She could help you on your quest." _Kayley thought for a bit. "_Fine. I'll see if she wants to make an alliance, but if she doesn't, I will kill her right then. Fair?" _Taran nodded. "_Fair._"

Both looked up as they heard the butler coming down the stairs. "Thank you for waiting. The Queen would see you now." Kayley nodded and followed the butler and Taran followed her.

* * *

Eris was sitting on the throne; Tzipporah was standing behind her, both watching Wiggins lead the two people in. Wiggins went to Eris' side and whispered, "This is Kayley and Taran." Eris nodded and waved Wiggins away. It was getting hard to maintain her goddess form; therefore she needed to end this quickly. "Kayley and Taran, what brings you to my kingdom?" Kayley looked at Taran; he nodded and stepped forward. "Milady Queen, my employer and I are looking for her half-brother and we were wondering if you would help us?" "And why would I help you?" "Please Milady, we have traveled along-" "I came here to kill you." Eris focused her red eyes upon the young woman; her amber eyes filled with hate. _Her eyes are like Jim's_. Eris smiled and leaned her cheek on her hand. "Really? And what have I done to you?" "You killed my parents." "Girl, I haven't killed anyone in a long while and even if I did, I wouldn't waste my time remembering them." "Oh you remember them alright. I'm Princess Melody, daughter of the late King Sinbad and Queen Marina, heir to the kingdom of Sha'la." Melody and Eris had a stare down then Eris started laughing; Melody snarled. "What is funny?" "You came all-this way to-kill me? Ha ha ha! I'm afraid you have the wrong murderer." "_What?!"_ "If you want your revenge, its' my son you want and his wife." "W-what?" "I grow weary. Tzipporah, give these two a room. Melody, I wish to make an alliance with you." Eris stood up. "If you have an answer you can call either Tzipporah or Wiggins and they'll bring you to me. I do hope you'll say yes." Eris left the room while Tzipporah went towards the bewildered Melody and the calm Taran. "Melody, Taran, may I show you your rooms?" Melody looked at her. "What is her name?" "The Queen's name is Eris." Melody then ran, following where Eris went. Melody found her before her room. "Eris!" Eris turned around. "Yes?" Melody held out her hand. Eris smiled and shook her hand. The alliance has been made.

* * *

Translations

_Cövik Ôväjk-Neilk-Snöka - Hello equal as I-Neilk-Prince  
_

_Ôhokl Rkolk - Sacred Tongue  
_

_Syöki - Queen  
_

_Yäkto kër jasko - Shall we dance  
_

_Üt - Yes  
_

_Lövkö - Marriage  
_

_Skölk - King  
_

_Ìujh Ekylk - You alright  
_

_Ìujh nây yêlvrï - You were remembering  
_


	7. Chapter Six

I use characters from _Sinbad: Legened of the Seven Seas_, _Prince of Egypt_ (both owned by Dreamworks), and _Treasure Planet_ (owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Eris closed the door and leaned against it. _The alliance has been made_. Suddenly she started giggling and as she walked to the bed, the giggling became fits of laughter. She flung herself onto the bed laughing like a hyena. "Oh this is just too easy!" "What's easy?" Tzipporah's soft voice echoed in her ear. Eris sat up, wincing in pain as she changed back into human, but still laughing. "Everything! Soon I'll have the princess wrapped around my finger and she'll kill my son and his family and I'll be a full goddess again! I can taste my sweet home Tartarus already!" Tzipporah smiled at the joy on Eris' human face. Sitting down on the bed, Tzipporah pulled Eris into a hug. "Oh, Eris. You're practically shining like the sun and it's rubbing off." Eris noticed a hint of lust in Tzipporah's voice and looked in her eyes and saw more of the lust there. Smiling, Eris pulled her down. "Then we shall celebrate this, Tzipporah my love." Tzipporah smiled and kissed her lips.

Jim wasn't a person that worried much. The only time he could remember of actually being worried was when his poison planned failed, at the same time Ariel left with a prince; he was out of ideas to murder his father. But soon a plan presented itself; Miriam. And it was Miriam now that caused the worry he felt; she was pregnant for a week, but her stomach showed like she was pregnant for three months. Jim didn't know what to do. He looked at Miriam, smiling and softly patting her swollen belly. Her hand suddenly froze and Jim jumped to her side. "You ok?! What's wrong?!" Miriam smiled with tears in her eyes. "The baby kicked, here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. A few seconds went by before he felt the baby kick. Smiling, Jim nuzzled his wife. "He or she will be a strong baby, though I am worried about the pregnancy." Miriam smiled. "I know, but there's no need. The ba-" Miriam gasped and suddenly clutched her stomach moaning in pain. Jim immediately picked her up, gently as he could, and began walking. Miriam tried to protest. "Jim. I'm ok. There's noth-" she groaned again. "No you're not. Don't argue with me." Miriam only nodded. They soon arrived at a small hut where an old woman and her granddaughter lived and have given them lodging the night before. Both looked up at Jim carrying Miriam. The old woman spoke. "I see you're back." Jim looked at her. "Help her; she's in pain." The old woman stood up from her stool and shuffled towards. She placed her hand on Miriam's stomach and felt the contractions. "She's in labor; bring her inside." Jim was speechless but nodded and brought Miriam inside.

"That was amazing." Sarah moaned as she snuggled into Tzipporah. Tzipporah smiled as she held her. "Eris… Do you wish to be with me?" "I do but until my son and his wife dies I can't." Tzipporah sighed. "Why? Why can't forget your hate and revenge and power? Can't you just come with me and live in Tatarus?" Sarah sighed and sat up. "No Tzipporah, I can't. I can't forget my hate for it is my strength; I can't forget my revenge for it is my drive; and I can't forget my power for it is who I am. And those come first before anything else." Standing up, the nude Sarah walked to her water bowl and waved her hand. Soon an image of Jim and Miriam appear with Miriam holding a newborn. Sarah clenched her fist and smacked away the image. "Tzipporah!" Tzipporah came to her side, dressed, and kneeled. "Go and bring my son home." Tzipporah nodded, knowing what her plan is. "Yes my Queen." Standing up, Tzipporah left to find Jim and lure the poor boy into a trap.


	8. Chapter Seven

I use characters from _Quest for Camelot_ (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment), _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (owned by Dreamworks) and _Black Cauldron_ (owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Melody was walking through the broken-down Graveyard of the Royals. In the past it was well-tended with the graves having no moss or vines covering them and flowers blooming in the right places; now it was a decaying place. She reached the end of the dirt path that led to the area reserved for her parents' final resting place. Kneeling down, she placed flowers before two graves._ Wait… Graves?_ Looking up, she saw two graves on the brown grass. Reading what they said, Melody gasped; they're her parents' graves. Tears dropped onto the dry ground as Melody mourned for her parents.

She didn't notice anything around her until she felt a smooth hand on her shoulder. Instincts kicking in, Melody rolled quickly to the side and pulled up her hand forming a fireball. "No attack you deal will hurt me." Realizing the voice and the hand belonged to Eris, Melody lowered her hand and looked sadly at the graves again. "Did you bury them?" "I did." "Why?" "I may be the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, but I know kindness where it is needed; they needed to be buried." "I see." Melody stood up. "Thank you for burying them. And don't worry; your son will die." And she walked away. Eris watched her go and smirked. Looking down on the two graves, Eris waved her hand and walked away as the illusion of the graves vanished into thin air.

* * *

Taran was finishing packing; with his job done, there's nothing keeping him here in the _Êyrt Haëka__. He already said goodbye to Melody. Strapping his pack to his back, Taran left the castle and walked into the forest. He went a few feet when a cloaked figure appeared before him. He bowed his head and said. "__I have done as you asked angel. The alliance has been made__." The cloaked figure _moved towards and put a smooth pale hand on his shoulder. "_Thank you Taran and as your reward, your dead sister will be brought back to life_." The hand moved his shoulder and the angel waved their hand, making a small light ball. The light ball flew in the air and zoomed into the forest and the angel pointed after it. "_Follow that light and it'll led you to where your sister is_."

Taran was already on the move, running like a wolf after its prey. He was filled with happiness! He'll be reunited with his sister! He could remember all the times she suffered to keep them alive.

_Standing before the graves of their dead parents, seventeen-year-old __Eilonwy__and thirteen-year-old Taran said goodbye to them one last time before heading into town. With their home burnt and gone they had no choice but look for work in the town. For hours they did little odd jobs for people; from weeding gardens to washing dishes, they did anything to survive._

_ That winter was harsh and it was difficult for them to find jobs. Taran was huddled in their make-shift shelter in one of the alleys trying to get a fire going. His sister was out again to try a find work; it had been a few hours since she left, so she might have found one. Hearing crunching snow, Taran looked up and saw his sister with a bag full of food. He immediately stood up and helped his sister with the food; which was bread, cheese, and jerky. He asked her what job she did that she could buy all this. She answered with a smile saying she got a job with the inn. Smiling back, Taran hugged her and they both ate their dinner._

_ A few weeks went by and Taran was in the top room of the inn, practicing the language Sha'lalin. From her job, whatever it was, Eilonwy learned Sha'lalin and would always teach it to him, mostly in songs; it kept him busy while she was doing her job. But today he decided he'd find out what her job was. He would see Eilonwy come up the stairs late at night showing signs of fatigue. She would wave it off saying it was a tough job and would leave it at that. But every time he would see her eyes, always filled with happiness in the morning, they're dull and lifeless. Creeping down the stairs, Taran looked around and spotted her with a strange man. She was sitting on his and leaning her elbow on the table with a smile on her face. The man was rubbing her back, leg, ass, any part of her. Soon they got up and she led the man up another set of stairs; Taran followed a few moments later. Seeing them disappear into a room, Taran slowly walked to the room and put his ear against the door. There was silence until a moan echoed through the wooden door. Startled by unusual noise, Taran peeked through the key and what he saw crushed his heart. There upon the bed the man and his sister, naked with the man grinding into her and his moaning filling the room. Taran backed away quickly. His sister was selling her body for them to live. Not wanting to believe it, Taran sat on ground, covered his eyes and ears, sang to himself a song his mother sang. _

_It felt forever before the door opened and Taran heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw the pained look of sister's eyes. Kneeling before him, Eilonwy asked him if saw what transpired in the room. He nodded and suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug. Over and over she said sorry to him; and over and over he forgiven her._

_Two years passed and Eilonwy continued her whoring no matter how Taran begged her. Ever since that night he learned of her being a whore, Taran took any and every job so that his sister could stop selling her body to make money. Another he wanted her stop because the job was consuming her. She would put on a fake smile and greet the men with kind words. But afterwards, after she's been bedded many times, she returned their room and would be in a deep depression. Taran tried what he could to make her happy, to make her smile for real, but nothing worked. It was one of these times that Taran was out chopping wood and when he returned their room, he saw her lifeless body swinging slightly from the beams. Taran fell on his knees and cried in anger and in sadness. He was truly all alone._

_After putting her body to rest, Taran started training with the local thieves, mercenaries, and bounty hunters. He did jobs that took away from the inn but he would always return to it, waiting for next person to hire him. He learned how to play the Huräkm and wrote a song about his sister; of how she hated the world, how the men broke her, how she had smiled on while she hid the truth, and how she died. He sang it in Sha'lalin and for those who asked how he learned Sha'lalin, he simply answered that a young girl lived at the inn that was from Sha'la and taught him it to him in songs. _

But of course part of it was lie; but it didn't matter now because now he was going to get her back and they'll live in a happy place and live happy lives again. He caught up with the light ball, hovering in the air. Then it burst into a bright, blinding light and Taran covered her eyes. As he uncovered his eyes, Taran saw the shape of sister and his eyes began to water. "_Alâkërm! Ìujh ogäk uknik vigôm!_" He started running towards her but as the light died and the moonlight lit his sister, Taran started to slow down. "_Alâkërm, lik ìujh ekylk__?_" He saw her clothes in tatters, her once fair hair colorless and fizzed, her skin marked with the bites and scratches from the men, her blue eyes now grey and pupil-less. She shuffled forward towards him and he backed up. "_Ütuk… Hîn fôt muukï…_" He started to back up faster and faster until he tripped over a root and fell. His sister's corpse lunged at him and he screamed as he dodged her bite. Quickly getting up Taran ran but only moved a foot; his leg was tangled in the roots. He desperately tried to cut them but fear entered his mind and he couldn't focus. Soon a shadow loomed over him and he looked up into the lifeless eyes of his dear Eilonwy. "_Alâkërm… Yigk…__" _Then Eilonwy descended upon Taran. Taran screamed as his sister bite and clawed at him._ "__Tërlk! Alâkërm! Tërlk! Tërlk! TËRLK!__" _Eilonwy lifted her blood-smeared head and smiled evilly. "_Ütuk… Alâkormê._" And descended once more on her brother as his screams echoed his death.

* * *

The cloaked angel was watching above the tress as the corpse she risen killed her brother and both bodies lay cold in the forest. Smiling, the angel turned towards the castle. I'm coming for you Eris.

* * *

_Translations_

_Alâkërm! Ìujh ogäk uknik vigôm! - Sister! You have come back!  
_

_Alâkërm, lik ìujh ekylk__? - Sister, are you alright?  
_

_Ütuk… Hîn fôt muukï… - No... This is wrong..._

_Alâkërm… Yigk… - Sister... Please...  
_

_Tërlk! Alâkërm! Tërlk! Tërlk! TËRLK! - Stop! Sister! Stop! Stop! STOP!  
_

_Ütuk… Alâkormê. - No... Brother.  
_


	9. Chapter Eight

I use characters from _Quest for Camelot_ (owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment), _Black Butler_ (owned by Yana Toboso), _Prince of Egypt_, _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (both owned by Dreamworks), _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the sea_, and _Treasure Planet_ (both owned by Disney). The songs are: _The Plagues_ from _Prince of Egypt_ (I changed some words to fit the story) and _Rue's Lullaby_ by Suzanne Collins (This version by adrisaurus watch?v=suJqCw3SAZw) I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Jim helped Miriam onto the horse; since she had given birth, Jim didn't want her to walk with their newborn so he bought a horse for to ride. They were a day or so from the castle and were discussing what name their child should be given when they saw Tzipporah. Jim bowed his head slightly. "Tzipporah, what brings you here?" Tzipporah smiled at him. "Your mother saw that your child has been born and asked me to escort you and your family to the castle." Jim smiled back. "Thank you Tzipporah." Tzipporah bowed. "It is always an honor to serve you and your family Jim. No what did you name the child?" Miriam shook her head. "We haven't named him yet; we want a strong name but we haven't agreed on a name." Tzipporah looked at the newborn. The baby looked at her with its big light blue eyes. Tzipporah smiled. "Your son has beautiful eyes; eyes that soon show his strong will. And he'll be handsome like his father and have the grace of his mother. Either Andreas or Blaze or something along those lines should do." Miriam looked at her son and smiled. "I know; Aden should be his name." Jim looked at his wife fondly and shifted his gaze to his son. "Aden, that's a good strong name. Aden it is." The happy couple smiled at their son Aden. Tzipporah looked at the sky, seeing the position of sun. "Jim, Miriam, we must cover as much ground as we can. Its noon so if we keep a steady pace, we can be at the castle by midmorning." Both nodded at Tzipporah and followed her.

* * *

Night crept in and the group settled in. Tzipporah kept watch as Jim and Miriam slept with their arms around Aden. _They are a happy family… Sadly I'll have to break them apart_. Tzipporah stood up and quietly walked to the sleeping family. Waving her hands an illusion of Miriam holding Aden appeared. Silently, Tzipporah moved the real Miriam and Aden as the illusion of them settled in the arms of Jim. Jim tightens his arms around them and sighed. Tzipporah smiled sadly and laid down Miriam and Aden. "I'm sorry that separating your family Miriam, but you and your son are not part of the plan. Don't worry, I'll send you to a place where you won't be harm." Putting her hands on them and whispering a few words, Miriam and Aden glowed and soon vanished. Tzipporah stood up and looked at the castle in the distance. _Eris…_

* * *

Morning light shined in the castle as Eris sat on her throne waiting for Tzipporah to return with Jim. Melody was hiding in the servant's door, waiting to strike. As the clock struck ten the doors opened and Tzipporah stepped in along with Jim and his family. Eris smiled and stood up. "Welcome home Jim and Miriam. Thank you Tzipporah for bringing them home safely." Tzipporah bowed and moved aside as Jim and Eris met in the middle and hugged. As they pulled back, Miriam stepped forward and showed her and Jim's son. "His name is Aden Milady." Eris lightly touched her grandson. "Aden. That's a good name. He'll be a strong one." As the group was cooing over Aden, a fireball struck inches from them. Jim reacted quickly and moved Miriam and his child aside, facing the new threat. A young woman appeared, her red brown hair in a long ponytail and her amber eyes showing hate. The woman once again shot a fireball but this time at Jim. Jim dodged it easily. "Who are you?!" "In this form I'm called Kayley." She waved her hand in front of her, her hair turning dark brown and her eyes becoming sea-blue. She looked at Jim with cold eyes. "But in this form, I am Princess Melody, heiress to the Kingdom Sha'la and I'm here for your blood." "Melody… You're the brat that got away." "And you're the bastard that killed my parents." She shot another fireball and Jim easily dodged it again. He summoned his sword and quickly closed the distance between them and swung at her. Melody flipped in the air and landed a few feet from Jim as she shot a lighting blot at him. Jim blocked it with his sword and charged at her. Melody stood in place, her hand glowing. When Jim got in close range, Melody fired a fire-lighting ball. Jim dodged but unfortunately was too close and it hit his ankle, making his foot and part of his shin burn from the fire and numb from the lightly. He landed on his side, clenching his teeth in pain. Melody quickly charged at him, another fire-lighting ball already in her hand. Jim then changed into his god form and lashed his sword out. Melody felt cold steel rip her flesh as she fired her attack before she tumbled a few feet from Jim. Jim dodged the attack and walked towards Melody. Melody clutched her stomach wound and tried to create another ball but Jim got to her first and stomped on her, crushing her bones; Melody screamed in pain. Jim pointed his sword at her. "You'll die just like your parents." And plunged his sword into her heart.

As pulled his bloodied sword from the corpse, a beam of light shot down from the ceiling, knocking almost everyone down. The light faded as a cloaked figure appeared. Jim stood, his right leg supporting most of his weight, and pointed his at the stranger. "Who are you?" The figure turned to Jim. "I have been waiting for you boy." The voice sounded heavenly. Jim charged at the figure but the figure quickly dodged his sword and snaked out a smooth, pale hand; the arm covered in purple-white material. The hand grabbed Jim's throat and lifted him the air. "It's time boy to give up your powers." The hand squeezed hard and black mist flew from Jim into the intruder. Jim kicked, punched, did anything to get free, but the intruder was draining his power too quickly and it was making him weak. Jim was back in his human, hanging limp, too weak to do anything. The figure brought him closer. "You're now just a weak human." And threw him across the room. Jim hit the wall hard, his skull and spine cracking, and fell lifeless to the floor.

* * *

Eris watched the new comer from her throne. This intruder easily defeated her son and took his power; she has to be cautious. "Who are you and what do you want?" The figure turned to her and unfastened the cloak, revealing a woman in a ball gown-like dress colored in lavender and white with short blue-white wavy hair and piercing violet eyes and pure white wings sprouting from her back. "I am Angela." "Angela the Fallen Angel no doubt." Angela smirked. "Yes I am a fallen angel, just for giving a dead man his life back." "And now you're cursed to roam the earth. But why kill my son for his power?" "It's your power actually. All you gods and goddesses can do whatever you want; destroy a village, create new life, even the freedom to love. But we angels don't have the luxury; we collect the dead and watch over the dying. When we do show love towards another, we are cursed. And I find that unfair and so I'll take your powers and become a goddess myself." "Let's see you try." Eris stood up and was about to summon creatures of chaos when she kneeled in pain and reverted back into her human form. Looking up, Eris saw the angel absorbing her dark powers. "No… How are you able to take my powers?!" Angela smile wickedly. "Actually I have been taking them slowly; for three years I have leeched your powers." Shock adorned Eris' face. "How…?" "Why don't you ask your faithful lover?" Eris turned to Tzipporah. "Is this true?" "It's true Eris; I've helped Angela attain your powers." "YOU BITCH!" Eris in her anger transformed back into her goddess and attacked Tzipporah with a dagger made from chaos. Tzipporah summoned a water shield and blocked Eris. Angela flew towards them but stopped at Tzipporah's shout. "Don't! Go and do what you wanted to do! Leave her to me!" Angela bowed. "As you wish master." And flew to the sky, breaking the ceiling. Eris looked Tzipporah. "Master? You're the mastermind?" Tzipporah grinned. "Yes I'm the mastermind. I was the one who gave the angel the idea of becoming a goddess." Tzipporah pushed Eris off and transformed her shield into a spear and stabbed at Eris. Eris deflected the attack and lunged at Tzipporah. Tzipporah dodged and summoned an energy ball in her hand and fired at Eris. Eris narrowly dodged the attack and barley anytime to block when Tzipporah tried to spear her agiain. "Two goddess in battle; it's going to go on forever." Tzipporah smirked. "We shall see."

Angels flew high in the sky and her eyes did a panorama around the land that stretched far and wide. She raised her hands above her head. "This shall be cleansed and reborn where anyone and everyone can have the freedom to love!" She looked down on the two fighting goddess. "This is for your lover and your dream master." And opened her mouth as many voices and whispers echoed out.

_Thus save your soul_

_Since you refuse to let your hatred_

_All through the land of Sha'la_

_I send the pestilence and plague _

_Into your house, into your bed_

_Into your streams, into your streets_

_Into your drink, into your bread_

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in your field_

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

_Thus save your soul_

Tzipporah landed on her feet, her spear at the ready. She looked at Eris with longing.

_Once I called you lover_

_Once I thought the chance_

_To make you laugh_

_Was all I ever wanted_

Above them Angela summoned thunder and fire.

_I send thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

Tzipporah quickly blocked Eris energy ball and send forth a water creature.

_And even now I wish you had_

_Chosen me_

_After that human abandon you_

_It is all that I wish for_

The angel laughed as she sent down flaming ice.

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

Tzipporah flipped on the wall and summoned water to flood the room.

_You were my home_

_All this pain and devastation_

_How it tortures me inside_

_How my heart and soul that suffers_

_From your stubbornness and pride_

Angela flapped her wings, creating big gusts of winds filled with insects.

_I send the locusts on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk_

_Until there's nothing left of green_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Thus save your soul_

Tzipporah stabbed Eris' chaos hound, killing it instantly. She looked Eris and glared.

_You who I called lover_

_Why must you keep your hatred alive_

Angela summoned from the ground contoured shapes of plants and animals, sending them to wreak havoc.

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Tzipporah destroyed one of Eris' monsters and shouted at Eris.

_Let your hatred go_

Eris heard what Tzipporah and smirked, sending another of her monsters.

_You who I called lover_

_How could you have come to hate me so_

_Is this what you wanted_

The angel sent more contoured creatures.

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

Eris glared at Tzipporah with the hate and malice in her.

_Then let my heart be hardened_

_And never mind how hard and far you fight_

_This will still be so_

_I will never let my hatred go_

Tzipporah and Eris stared each other down started charging each other.

_I will not let my hatred go_

_Let your hatred go_

Eris swung her dagger and Tzipporah defected and speared Eris in the stomach and into the ground. Eris looked down at the shaft piercing her abdomen. Some blood came to her mouth as she choked. "I see… You've won." Tzipporah pulled the spear free and turned it back into water as she kneeled by Eris. "This wouldn't have happened if you just let your hatred." Eris smiled and shook her head. "I told you before… My hate is my strength." "That you did, but you didn't give love a chance." "Love… There's no love… If there is, it's broken love." Tzipporah nodded. "In our relationship, that statement is true. But it could've been a whole love if you just let your hate go and lived with me in Tartarus. But you didn't; I even had the angel take most of your powers and fed you the lie of your son having half your power." "I see… You thought with my son dead… I would return home." "Yes. But it didn't work out as I planned." Tzipporah looked up to the sky and watched the angel slowly turn mad with power. "I didn't expect that angel to take your power; she was supposed to return it once Jim was dead. But alas, she wanted more power." "I see… what happens now?" Tzipporah looked back at her and stroke her face. "I'll stay with you forever, even if our love is broken, it's still love." Eris nodded and closed her eyes as succumbed to the endless rest. Tzipporah stroke her face as Angela decided down, laughing like a maniac. "This power is amazing! Nothing can stop me!" She didn't notice the she was growing brighter until she saw a fire on her hem of her dress. She patted the fire but it jumped onto her hand and continued up her arm. "H-hey?! What's this?! Why won't the fire go out?!" Tzipporah picked up Eris' limp body as she answered the angel. "You're an angel. Angel's weren't built to house the powers of a goddess, especially one that is discord and chaos." Tzipporah walked away as Angela screamed as the fire consumed her and turned her into ash.

Tzipporah walked into the garden and sat under a willow tree that grew twice its size the angel went crazy with power. She laid Eris' head on her lap and stroked her hair and head. "You know Eris, I have often dreamt of us like this while I sing to you." She leaned close to Eris and whispered. "Shall I sing?" Tzipporah leaned against the tree with a smile and sang sweetly.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

And there they lay forevermore.

_The End_

* * *

__Thank you all for reading! And special thanks to DK and a guest for the first to review this story and to Annabel Willow for being my first follower/favorite! :)


End file.
